Kaze no Arashi(The Wind Storm)
by Silver-Throne
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT : The ownership of the fanfic will be transferred to my cousin 'Eternal-Throne'. He s the new owner now and I will be leaving it to his hands. The reason why I did it because I m quitting writing fanfics. Adopted by my cousin, Eternal-Throne.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Pairings : NaruHarem**

**Harem Members for Naruto(A/N : Keep Guessing :P) **

Hinata

?

?

?

?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**(Flashback : Hours Earlier)**

It was dark in Konoha after the inauguration of Godaime Hokage. The Godaime Hokage was Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, she became a Hokage when a certain blonde knockle head (Naruto Uzumaki)and self proclaimed super pervert(Jiraiya) was sent to retrieve her.

After the mission was declared success, Sasuke Uchiha, noticed that that his team mate is getting stronger than before, so test his suspicion, he challenged Naruto to a duel in the Hospital Rooftop where they were stopped by Kakashi and Jiraiya, confirming that or in other words 'He is an Uchiha, we are stronger than anyone else!'.

So here we are in this night now, the last loyal Uchiha thought about Orochimaru`s offer to join him as a way to get more power in killing Itachi. He was in the gates, fully packed, ready to abandon Konoha but an annoying voice cried out to him.

"Sasuke-kun wait where are you going!? "When the Uchiha heard that, he turned his back and saw his pink haired team mate there

"_Sakura.."_.

He replied, "Orochimaru, I need more power to avenge my fallen clan by killing Orochimaru"

This shocked Sakura, aware that the rogue Sannin killed the Sandaime Hokage and was responsible for the invasion.

The Uchiha turned his back pretending to ignore her, so he slowly moved to take leave but then

"Please take me with you b-be-because I love you" his pink haired team confessed. Unknown to them, there were some ANBU watching the scene from the beginning, causing them to sighed annoyingly at the sight while the other was recording the whole thing.

"Kage-sensei, this is the worst thing I ever seen yet." the Hawk ANBU said disappointed throught the head piece, who is holding the recorder the whole time.

"I agree with Hawk, is the preparations ready if 'that' back fires? " said the Wolf ANBU through the headpiece, who is standing at the Kage rooftop.

"Yes, you know Sandaime-sama gave you three 'that mission' " Hayato Haneda, simply known as Kage said. When Hayato mentioned that mission, two of his disciples(Wolf and Hawk) just shook their heads amused because it gave out positive results.

"You know what Wolf, you should remove that damn seal off him." shocking the Wolf ANBU at the mention of him. Last time he heard that guy was he went to the mission together with them but during the progress of the mission Wolf noticed that he was acting different and his skills got down for some reason, like fawning over the pink haired fan girl

"Whoever put that seal has already signed their death warrant " Kage said.

"This should be more challenging and not boring. The world without them around is boring" said the Wolf ANBU, getting a sigh from Kage at his comrade/student`s antics

"Kage-taichou, I can see that there will be a possibility of retrieval mission. Given to the lack of jounins right now, it is logical that the team will be them" the other ANBU said.

"He is right sensei. Should we be worried about them? " Hawk asked annoyed. He was annoyed when he watch the disappointing fight of those fan girls.

"Not right now. We should start briefing now" Kage calmly said. He applied Eternal Room seals around the area. As the name suggests, it gives thousands and thousands of is suitable for distracting enemies

"This mission was given to a few of our numbers by Sandaime-sama before 'that'. When the time comes for loyal Uchiha became missing nin and assuming the retrieval squad failed to get him, we shall kill him on the spot. But if the retrieval squad got the package and 'the Legacy' got banished or will be executed by idiots in the council, we`ll take him and his true friends to the 'Goal Post'."

"There will be multiple tango, mostly Jounin, Ne and ANBU. Friendlies will be the other squad but I`m certain we`ll get more along the way.

That`s what where your part begin Wolf, you take them down with no sound." Wolf nodded seriously at the 'them' part. Wolf is one of the ANBU captain who specializes in assassination, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu.

"I know you can do this Wolf, you are not called the Best Sensor in Konoha for nothing. Hawk you`ll take a watch. Me and Others will go grab bargain. Any questions? "

"Kage-sensei," Wolf raised his hand where Kage motioned to continue. " how will Ghost fair against his grandfather. You know he`s that." Kage shook his negatively

"Better leave it to your imagination. We are one of the trusted ANBU and knew us more, that's one of the reasons why Sandaime-sama chose us to protect the Legacy because he`s your kin. You got that?" Wolf and Hawk nodded.

"Everything stays here in. Don`t let it out. Dismissed!" Kage said as he de activated the seal

"Hai" they all replied as they disappeared without a trace

* * *

**(Present)**

A team of ANBU arrived in time to see a knocked out Uchiha hanging on the yellow knucklehead`s back. The ANBU captain saw them critically wounded and noticed that the area was heavily damaged due to them.

"Home Run, This is Element-01, just arrived at the destination." The ANBU captain spoke through the headpiece connecting to the ANBU HQ

"What`s the status, Element-01?"

"The area is safe, there's no sign of unknown chakra. Noticed that the brat beat the Uchiha, he`s wounded too. Communicating with the Legacy now "The ANBU captain said. When the ANBU captain said Legacy, he meant 'that'

The ANBU captain moved towards Naruto`s direction while at the same raising his guard after he sensed a chakra spike earlier.

"Good work, Uzumaki-san" the ANBU captain said as he smiled behind the Wolf mask. The Uzumaki just nodded tiredly after he saw the ANBU congratulated him in the capture.

"Let's take a rest for a bit seeing that you just defeated him now." the ANBU said as he pointed the knocked out Uchiha laying on the floor.

"Allow me to check your seal`s condition in the stomach" the ANBU said but the Uzumaki pulled out a kunai which caused the ANBU sighed.

"I know the difference between the seal and the kunai. I`m not just the sensor in my team, I`m also the seal expert. So relax, okay?

"Alright, you say so." Naruto said as he put back the kunai into the pouch. He noticed that this ANBU standing before him looks familiar even his voice but maybe it's just his thoughts or just a coincidence.

"Bird, check their condition of their wounds. You check the condition of the Uchiha first while I check the seal on this guy here" The Bird ANBU, the field medic in the team, nodded her head eagerly at the captain's order.

The ANBU captain begun to check the Uzumaki and gets annoyed after seeing many seals that hinders the growth, blocks memory, etc.

"_Those bastards," _The ANBU captain thought angrily as he want to kill some idiots who put a seal on Naruto after spotting all the seals in Naruto _"From what Arashi-jiji said, she was nice. She was under the genjutsu of that blasted Sharingan. __It`s best to keep this a secret. I cant let them know this, they might kill me. I`m sure Arashi-jiji will think the same."_

"Naruto-san, this will sting a bit. I`m doing this as a thank you for helping during _that time. _Can you handle it of what I am about to you" The ANBU captain said, confusing Naruto at the mention _that time_

"Of course" Naruto replied.

"Release!"shouted the ANBU captain, releasing all the seals placed. Naruto screamed in pain and a bright light covered the whole area temporarily blinding everyone.

Naruto is the first one to recover from massive headache.

"Is that you?" Naruto tiredly asked the Wolf ANBU for confirmation. Wolf smiled behind the mask at his sucess.


End file.
